Chamber of Secrets
by Sleeping-Beautiful13
Summary: It's Annie's first year at Hogwarts. While there, she discovers things about her family and meets someone she didn't think really existed.
1. The Sorting

"I'm nervous,"

"There's nothing to be nervous about Annie,"

"How do you know?"

"Mike told me,"

"And, what exactly did he tell you?"

"That all we have to do to get sorted is place a talking hat on our head,"

Annie looked at her friend. Annie had shoulder length black hair. She was only eleven years old and starting school. As nobody really knew, she was a witch and going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was wearing long black robes and underneath the robes was a white dress shirt and a black skirt. She also wore black socks and shoes. She had bright green eyes. She also wore glasses, but at the time, she was wearing contacts. Her friend, Kate Ramsey, stood next to her. Kate was wearing the same thing as Annie. But she had shoulder length light brown hair and brown eyes.

The two girls were sitting in a compartment on a train called the Hogwarts Express, which took them to the Hogwarts Castle. Annie looked out the window, thinking about what was going to happen this whole next year, when Kate's older brother Mike walked in. Mike was thirteen and in his third year at Hogwarts. He was also wearing robes, but he had a pendent sowed on the right side of the robes. It was blue with an eagle on it. He, like Kate, had light brown hair, but his was short and spikey. He sat down next to his little sister.

"Are you two okay?" he asked

"I'm fine," Kate told him, "But she's not,"

"What's wrong, Annie?" Mike asked, looking at her.

Annie looked back at him.

"Nothing," she lied, "I'm fine,"

Mike and Kate looked at each other then back at Annie, who was staring out the window again. She was watching as farm land passed by.

"Okay then. I'm going to go find Carly and Jake," Mike said standing up, "See you in Ravenclaw, Kate,"

He then left their compartment, closing the door behind him. Carly Munsen and Jake Fredericks were his friends and they also wore robes with the blue pendent. Ravenclaw was one of the houses at Hogwarts where students lived for the year. There were three other houses. Gryffindor, which was a red pendent with a lion. Hufflepuff, which was a yellow pendent with a badger. Then, there was the worst of all four houses. Slytherin, which was a green pendent with a snake.

"Yeah," Kate said, looking at Annie again, "I better be in Ravenclaw,"

"I don't care where I'm placed as long as it isn't Slytherin," Annie replied

Both girls shivered at the thought.

"You know," Kate said, "I'd probably leave school if I was placed in Slytherin,"

Annie laughed

"Yeah," Annie said, "Grace would be mad,"

"Well. I'd have a good reason for leaving," Kate replied

Grace was Annie's cousin, but Kate's mother. Annie has been living with them, ever since she was a baby. She never knew her parents. She doesn't, to this day, even know if they are still alive. They never talk about them. Annie had one picture of them with her, a few days after she was born, but that was all.

Night was falling fast. Annie was getting tired, but kept herself awake, by thinking of what they would be learning at Hogwarts. She placed her hand into her pocket and wrapped it around her new wand that she had just gotten about a week ago. Suddenly, a girl walked into the compartment. Annie and Kate both looked at her. She had brown bushy hair that was a little past her shoulders. She was wearing robes with the red pendent, which meant she was in Gryffindor.

"Have either of you seen a girl with red hair?" she asked them, "Her name is Ginny Weasley,"

"No," Kate shook her head

The girl looked at Annie, who was also shaking her head. She just stared at her like she knew her. She was about to say something when a boy walked up to her.

"I found her, Hermione," the boy said, "She's in Parvati Patil's compartment,"

"Thanks Neville," the girl known as Hermione said

Both Hermione and Neville left them.

"That was odd," Kate said, looking at Annie.

"What do you mean?"

"She was looking at you like she knew who your were,"

"Maybe she saw us in Diagon Alley,"

Diagon Alley was the marketplace for all witches and wizards. That was were they got their things for school.

"Yeah. Maybe," Kate said, looking out the window this time.

Finally, about another hour later, they had reached the station at Hogwarts. Annie and Kate walked out of their compartment and followed three other first years off the train. One was a boy they knew as Evan Baxter. He had dark brown hair that covered his ears and he wore glasses. Then there was another boy with short red hair. He was a little taller then Evan. The third was a girl with long strawberry blond hair. Annie only knew her first name, Sara. She had heard someone yelling for her at the train station before they got on to head for Hogwarts.

"All first years over here!" a booming voice yelled over all the yelling as all the students got off the train.

Annie and Kate followed Evan Baxter up to a gaint of a man. They all looked up at him. Annie, on the other hand, looked around at all the first years. She didn't really know anymore of them. That was probably because they all lived in the wizarding world and she and Kate lived in the muggle world. Muggles, as only witches and wizards called them, were non-magic people. All the first years followed the giant, who had introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid, the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Hagrid, as he told them to call him, took them down a dark and damp path. The path was slippery and they had to watch were they were walking or they'd slip and fall.

"I wonder how everyone else is getting to the school," Kate said, as she grabbed Annie's arm to stop herself from slipping on a sharp rock.

"Not sure," Annie replied, as they turned another corner.

Suddenly everyone stopped walking and looked across a giant lake. A top what looked like a mountain, was Hogwarts. All the lights were on, shinning into the lake below. There were a few "oh's" and "ah's" and "Wow's". They then followed Hagrid down to the bank where about a dozen small boats sat, tied up.

"No more then four to a boat," Hagrid called to them, as he sat in his own boat.

Annie and Kate sat in a boat. Following them into the boat was Evan Baxter and a girl with red hair, who Annie thought was the girl that Hermione was looking for. She had bright red shoulder length hair and lots of freckles all over her face. Once everyone was in a boat, the boats started moving across the lake by themselves. Annie looked over the edge of the boat to look at the water. She could see creatures swimming around. About ten minutes later, they were all climbing out of the boats. Evan was the first one out of their boat, and he helped all three girls out. They all then followed Hagrid up to large oak doors and into the school. They then climbed what felt like hundreds of stairs, but was only about thirty.

They were all stopped by a tall woman in an all green robe. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She was wearing a green pointed hat as well. She also wore square glasses. Hagrid walked past them all and disappeared through a pair of doors, which inside the room, was very noisy.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall said to them, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shorty, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting,"

And then she turned at went through the same doors as Higrid had just gone through. Annie then left out the breath she was holding, and it seemed, so did everyone else around her.

"So what," a girl said from Annie's left, "Do we just wait here until they are ready?"

"I guess so," another girl said

"They better hurry up," a boy next to the first girl said, "I'm starving,"

A few people laughed

"Annie, are you okay?" Kate asked, from her right.

"Yeah," Annie replied, smiling, "I'm fine,"

Finally after five minutes, McGonagall came back. They followed her into the Great Hall. All eyes followed them up to the high tables where all the teachers were seated, also watching. Annie quickly spotted Mike standing up to see them better. He waved. She and Kate waved back. They all stopped just infront of the high tables. A few of the students stood on a step that lead up to them. McGonagall walked up the steps and stood next to a stool that held an old looking pointed hat. Annie looked around the hall and noticed everyone was staring at the hat, so she stared as well. Suddenly, it started singing:

**"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat meself if you can find a smarter hat then me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindor apart; you might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil; or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their king; or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm the Thinking Cap!"**

"I told you," Kate whispered in Annie's ear.

McGonagall then cleared her throat and everyone looked at her. She had a roll of parchment in her hands.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said, "Tracy Ambers!"

A girl with black pigtails slowly walked up. She picked up and hat, sat on the stool, then placed the hat on her head. She sat there for about a minute when the hat shouted "Hufflepuff!"

Tracy took the hat off smiling. She ran to the table that was cheering the most. She sat down next to an older girl, that looked just like her, which Annie figured was her sister. Then Evan was called. He was the first sorted into Gryffindor. Then after a girl was sorted into Slytherin, the next four were all Ravenclaw. Three more were sorted; Leah Fischer and Paige Foster into Hufflepuff and Peter Gaines into Slytherin. They were at the end of the J's five minutes later.

"Tyler Jordan!" McGonagall called

A short and chubby blond boy put that hat on. A moment later he was sorted into Ravenclaw. Another six people sorted. Annie and Kate were still standing, waiting to be sorted. Annie's feet were sore and hurting. She was half leaning on Kate, who was also doing the same, and leaning half on Annie.

"Christopher Perry!" McGonagall yelled

A tall boy with spikey red hair walked up. He was sorted into Hufflepuff. Then, McGonagall called the next person.

"Andrea Potter!"


	2. Gryffindor

Annie slowly walked up the steps towards the sorting hat as she heard students whispering things like; "Did she say Potter?" and "Harry Potter's sister?" or "Is she related to Harry?". Annie sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head. She didn't have to wait much longer. The hat quickly shouted "Gryffindor" Annie put the hat back on the stool, and quickly walked over to the Gryffindor table. She sat next to Hermione from the train. Hermione looked at her, smiling.

"I thought you looked firmiliar," she said, "You're Harry's sister,"

"Who?" Annie asked, confused.

"Nevermind," Hermione said, "I'm Hermione Granger,"

"I'm Annie," Annie said, as Kate sat on her other side.

Annie looked at her in shock.

"I thought you'd be sorted into Ravenclaw with Mike,"

"So did I," Kate replied, "But Gryffindor is just as good, since my mom was in this house,"

"And your dad was in Ravenclaw," Annie said

"Yup," Kate replied

All the first years were now sorted into their houses. Annie, Kate and Evan were in Gryffindor along with three other girls; Amelia Scott, Ginny Weasley, and Sara Parker. And then four other boys; Joshua Parker, Lance Roland, Anthony James, and Paul Marcus. About ten minutes later, they were all eatting. After they ate, everyone was getting ready to head up to their common rooms. McGonagall walked up to Annie and Kate as they were about to leave.

"Miss Potter," she said

Annie turned and looked at her.

"Please come with me," McGonagall said

Annie followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall and up the corridor. They then stopped at a statue of a gargoyle. McGonagall muttered something that Annie couldn't hear. Suddenly the gargoyle jumped aside to reveal a set of stairs.

"Go on up," McGonagall said

Annie headed up the stairs. She found a door and knocked. She heard someone say come in. She opened the door slowly and walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Ah, Annie,"

Annie quickly knew that it was Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Come and sit" he said, as he sat behind his desk.

Annie walked up and sat in one of the other chairs. Just as she opened her mouth to ask why she was there, the door opened. There stood the potions teacher Professor Snape and a student, looking to be in his second year.

"Harry, come in," Dumbledore said

"So that's Harry," Annie thought to herself as Harry walked up and sat in the other chair next to her.

Professor Snape had then left, closing the door.

"Annie, as you should already know," Dumbledore said, "Harry is your brother,"

Annie nodded, not really believing it.

"What?" Harry asked, looking at Annie.

He realized that she looked just like him, just a girl versin without glasses. They sat in Dumbledore's office talking with him for about an hour, when finally Dumbledore told them to return to Gryffindor tower. Of coarse, Annie followed Harry, since she hadn't been up there yet, so she didn't know where it was. They were on the sixth floor before either of them spoke.

"So," Harry said, looking at her.

"Huh?" Annie said, looking back at him.

Harry looked away.

They reached the gryffindor portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry stopped and looked at the ground.

"It's nice to know I'm not an only child," he said, not looking at her.

"Same," Annie replied

Harry then looked up at the protrait.

"Wattlebird," he said

The portrait swung open. There was loud clapping. Harry was quickly pulled into the common room but Fred and George Weasley, two of Ginny's brothers. Then Annie walked in. The portrait swung closed behind her. As soon as she was seen, she was swarmed by people saying "You're Harry's sister?", "I didn't know he had a sister", and "You look just like him".

Annie looked around for Harry, who she found was surrounded by more people. Annie didn't like that people were surrounding her asking her questions that she didn't know. She was looking from one person to the next. Then Hermione from the train walked up and grabbed her arm. She steered her away from the crowd of people. They then sat down in a corner of the room.

"Thanks," Annie said

"Dont worry about it," Hermione said, sitting in a chair she had pulled up.

Annie sat in another chair. Then, Hary walked up with another red haired boy that looked just like Ginny.

"Ron, this is my sister Annie," Harry said

"Hi," Ron said

"Hi," Annie smiled

Hours later, the common room started to slowly empty. Finally, only Annie was left in the common room. She sat in one of the armchairs near the fire, just staring into the flames. Tears welled up in her eyes. While she was up in the headmasters office with Harry, she had found out that her parents were dead. They had died when she was about a month old. She was with her uncle Emerald, who was her mother's older brother. She was also told that Harry was going to stay with them, the next night but theie parents were killed first. They aparently were moving them one at a time, so not to by found.

She also knew that her parents were buried in Godric's Hollow, which was were they lived in hiding. Annie didn't even hear someone coming down from one of the dormitorys until they touched her shoulder. Annie jumped.

"Sorry,"

Annie looked up at the boy. It was the one Hermione had called Neville on the train.

"You're Neville right?" Annie asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah," Neville replied, sitting in the other armchair, "Neville Longbottom,"

"Longbottom? I've heard of your parents," Annie said

Neville looked down.

"I'm sorry," Annie said, "I didn't mean..."

"It's okay," Neville said, "It's just that not many people know,"

"I'll keep it quiet," Annie told him.

"Thanks," Neville smiled at her.

Annie smiled back.

"So, what, cant sleep?" Annie asked, changing the subject.

"No," Neville replied

Then Annie's orange and white kitten jumped into her lap, "Oh, this is Missy,"

Neville looked at the kitten, which was purring. Annie went back to looking into the fire.

"So, who have you been living with?" Neville asked, after a few minutes.

It made Annie jump a little. She had forgotten that Neville was there.

"Huh?" she said, looking at him, "Oh, Well, according to Dumbledore I was with my uncle when my parents were killed but then I was given to my cousin Grace and was raised by them,"

"Oh," Neville said

They talked a little longer, then Annie went up to bed.


End file.
